Soul Eater: Memory Retribution
by KingofBloodshed
Summary: A month after the manga, two mysterious students arrive at Shubusen, a weapon with a strange case of amnesia, and a meister with a connection to both the Star and Nakatsukasa Clans. Of course, villains new and old will appears throughout the story, and new boundaries of power shall be reached! Will there be romance? Maybe, but it won't be an important aspect.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

"Absolutely perfect…" Death the Kid sighed as he gazed upon the commemorative golden statue of his father, Death, more commonly known as Shinigami-sama, which was built to honor the peace between witches and Shibusen. It had been a month since Kid's awakening as a Shinigami, and the triggered-yet-ironic death of the former Grim Reaper.

All of the Spartoi, Shibusens' elite "extra curricular" group of students, stood by Kid as to comfort him

Before anyone else spoke, an enormous afreet assaulted the school campus.

Kid and the Spartoi rushed to the school, but they witnessed something they didn't expect.

A kid, about 15 years old with slightly dark skin, blonde hair framing his face with a bang between his eyes, and piercing red-orange eyes, like fire, was circling the gigantic monstrosity on golden wings of light, as if he was wielding Excalibur, but he was unarmed…not counting the fact that his right forearm was a katana blade.

"Another person with a Grigori Soul?" Maka exclaimed, as it is extremely rare to be born with a grigori soul as well as the fact that Maka has one.

The colossal afreet swatted the kid to the ground with his lanky arm, but another kid, this one with features very similar to Black*Star, but about a foot taller, with black hair in a messy topknot, shot his soul wavelength into the beast.

"Graaaah!" The afreet screamed, stumbling backwards and down a insane amount of stairs.

"This isn't finished yet. We should team up to kill it," the first boy suggested.

"Right," the second boy agreed as the first fully transformed into a katana with the kanji for honor, strength, and justice drawn across the blade. The second boy catches the katana and leaps over the flight of stairs, slicing an arm off of the giant creature.

Before the afreet can scream the duo slices through its abdomen like it was butter.

The giant implodes, leaving only a glowing red ball with a tail-like thing atop it: a Kishin Egg Soul.

The weapon returns to human form and slurps the soul down.

"That was amazing," Kid said, astounded by the skill of a pair who aren't even students. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Einno Hikari," the first boy said.

"I'm Saiko Suta," the second added.

"Welcome to the academy," Kid finished.


	2. Chapter 2: First Mission

"So this is a school for Demon Weapons and Meisters?" Einno inquired.

"Yep. State of the art facility for training teenage killing machines," Professor Stein responded. The man had appeared out of nowhere. He already looked creepy, but the question "Can I dissect you?" sent the two new students guard.

"Not only Weapons and Meisters. The school has since become a facility to train Witches to use magic as well as wield Weapons," Kid added in.

"Interesting," Saiko responded with a monotone voice. _Jeez, can this guy show some emotion? He's like a dried prune, _Einno thought. _But, I was informed that the most different of partners work together the best. If he can keep up with me, then he may be worthy of my presence._

They were guided to the nurse's office, where a mummified woman examined their Souls to see what special Wavelengths they may have.

"Kid, you may want to see this," Nygus said nervously as she examined Einno's soul. Death the Kid took a look then gasped.

"This can't be. Only one person ever can be born with this…" Kid rambled.

"Born with what?" Einno anxiously asked.

"The Double Helix Memory Wavelength," Kid said, "it's a wavelength my father told me about. It allows the user access to the memories of others, the secrets of the soul. Not only that, but if it is mastered, then the memories can be personified. But it comes at a price. When the user first uses the wavelength's abilities, their memories will be scattered across the world. It's an incurable amnesia, unless you travel around the world and find the memories, which would be buried in a random person's mind until they talk to the owner about the memory."

"Uh…" was all Einno could say. This wavelength was the cause of his amnesia, and it's impossible to get them back now. The odds of recovering them were about as small as a germ.

After looking at Saiko's Soul, Nygus announced that he had an Advanced Anti Magic Wavelength, meaning both of his parents had regular Anti Magic wavelengths, so he got double.

After a few hours, Einno and Saiko tagged along on a 3 Star mission with the Spartoi members. _Something seems familiar about Jacqueline, but I can't figure it out,_ Einno thought.

In no time, the Spartoi plus two was on a supersonic jet to the Sahara Desert.

"So why are we in this god-forsaken hell hole again anyways?" Patty complained.

"Santa Clause," Kid said simply, "He's an afreet."

At that very moment, both Kid and Einno started hovering over the sand. A small piece of camera film floated through Kid's chest and into Einno's. "Santa Clause is Sandy Claws," Einno said, "Kid unlocked a memory of mine."

As fate would have it, 5 rusted claws rose from the sand around them.

**Einno: 1 memory down, many to go**

**Saiko: At least you have one. That's a good start**

**Patty: … Am I going to die in this giant hour glass?**

**Liz: What's with the metaphors? Next chapter, Sandy Claws Arises!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sandy Claws' Assault

"I hate our luck," Soul moaned as the whole Evil Human rose from the sand.

"Looks like a wolf," Einno states, completely calm as he transform into his over-sized katana form. Saiko swiftly grabs the hilt and launches himself into the sky as the Spartoi follows.

Sandy Claws, unlike the jolly St. Nick, was a behemoth at 15 feet tall, with gigantic claws, longer than his own body. He has crimson red eyes and rusted teeth with a blood-stained wind breaker, goggles, sweat pants, and black boots.

"…This guy has no idea where we are, does he?" Maka inquired.

Suddenly, the giant Afreet swipes his gigantic claw at the air born Spartoi members. Saiko manages to land on the moving claw, then launches off again, slashing at the giant's face. He manages to cleave the left half off while Black Star uses Tsubaki's Uncanny Sword form to inflict multiple wounds all over the massive beast.

"ARGH!" Sandy Claws bellowed, as blood gushed from his wounds. Before he can even finish his scream, Maka slices in a downward arc with Soul, finishing off the Evil Human.

"That was fairly easy!" Einno exclaims cheerfully as Soul devours the Kishin Egg Soul. Surprisingly, Sandy Claws' goggles were left intact, and shrunk to regular size. Without a second thought, Einno runs to pick them up.

"Dibs," he says simply as he puts them on above his eyes. "Black with red-tinted frames, it must've been made for me!"

_Anymore cheerfulness and I'll be sick to my stomach,_ Saiko thinks to himself. _I hope this 'partner' thing doesn't last long…_

Unknown to them, a familiar witch was watching from afar.

"He's back," Medusa states to herself," He may be different, but his amnesia hasn't affected his battle prowess…"

"Don't do anything that may endanger the operation," An unknown woman responds from the crystal ball. "Focus on gathering the memories of the girl for the Demon Tool. I revived you for that reason only, not to observe the new students. They are insignificant at this moment."

**Einno: 2****nd**** Evil Human down, all by myself!**

**Saiko: Oh please, I did all the work**

**Einno: I wonder how you would have fought empty handed. Soul Menace is only but so useful, y'know?**

**Saiko: Whatever. Next chapter, Necromantress of The Soul!**


End file.
